1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a variable bit rate audio information transmitting apparatus, and a method therefor, in which a bit rate is properly increased or decreased in accordance with the amount of audio information and by taking a fixed bit transmitting rate as a reference, so that the data rate can be adjusted in accordance with the importance of audio information.
2. Description of the prior art
Generally, the currently used system stream apparatus sends audio information at fixed bit rate, and therefore, a weight cannot be given in accordance with the information amount. Consequently, surplus data are generated in large amounts, and therefore, dummy data have to be filled, thereby making the system inefficient. On the other hand, in the case where a sound source requires a large information amount, the bit amount to be allocated is insufficient, and therefore, the system can only used for limited bit amounts. Therefore, there is a limit in the improvement of sound.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei-6-111540 discloses a method for controlling a sound recording medium under the title of "Method for Controlling Magnetic Tape Apparatus". In this magnetic tape apparatus, there is provided main tracks for recording and reproducing digital signal blocks of each music unit. Further, control signals are recorded for reconstituting the signals reproduced from the main tracks. Further, along the main tracks, there are provided auxiliary tracks for measuring the running position of the magnetic tape based on the recorded control signals. That is, content information including the sequence of the digital clock signals and their recording positions are recorded on the auxiliary tracks. Further, marker signals representing the beginning positions of the respective digital signal blocks are recorded on the auxiliary tracks. Based on the content information and on the marker signals, the measured running position is corrected. Therefore this apparatus cannot solve the above described conventional problem.